


[podfic of] Tie A Ribbon Around My Heart

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sea of love letters, boxes of chocolates, and some subtle (or obvious, depending who you ask) flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Tie A Ribbon Around My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tie A Ribbon Around My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407661) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



Title: Tie A Ribbon Around My Heart

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Glitch/Cain

Author: AndreaLyn

Time:16:02

[ MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/Tie%20A%20Ribbon%20Around%20My%20Heart.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
